Casualty List
The following is a list of those who died during Season 1 of Aftermath: * Stewart Carson, Killed in a Stalkers ambush in 1.03: Regroup. * PC Kayla Harding, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Aiden Foster, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Sgt. Alexander Hill, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Leigh-Ann Willis, died after a Stalkers ambush in 1.03: Regroup, her controlled body was later destroyed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Sergeant Russell Leland of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Master-Corporal Michael J. Hayes of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private George Miranda of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Ted Linton of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Otis T Wilson of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Ralph Early of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Constance Ferrari of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Frank R. Winters of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Steven Watson of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private David P. Jackson of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private John A. Daniels of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Michael C. Gallegos of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private John Foote of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Private Daniel P. Vickers of The Resistance, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Juan Thurber, a Farm Products Inspector, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Woodrow E. Wilder, an Artist, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Jim Brinkman, a Truck Driver, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Esther Simpson, a Medical Lab Technician, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Billy C. Rubio, a nine year-old boy, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Arthur Chavez, an Environmental Protection Officer, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Robert Morse, a Purchasing Manager, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Virginia Walter, Mechanical Door Repairer, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Marianne Sanchez, Arcade Game Designer, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Jay Ortega, Groundskeeper, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Andrew M. Mack, Computer Forensics Investigator, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Rachel M. Santana, Oral Pathologist, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Zachary E. Evers, Gastroenterologist, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * William C. Haner, Dog Trainer, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Matthew K. Coursey, Civil Engineer, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Thomas P. Turner, News Correspondent, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park. * Majorie T. Walden, Law Clerk, Killed during the Attack on Carisbrook Park.